


Необыкновенное

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Миди [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони+Баки+металлическая рука = ...





	Необыкновенное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phenomenal Things In Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656894) by [plirio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio). 



В первый раз они занялись сексом после званого вечера, это, кстати, было их четвертое свидание. Они возвращались домой в башню вдвоем, когда Тони поднял салонную перегородку между ними и Хэппи и начал разговор:

— Чисто гипотетически…

Баки улыбнулся:

— Гипотетически.

— Да, гипотетически, — подмигнул Тони, — если бы я захотел пригласить тебя в спальню и поближе познакомиться с твоим членом, ты был бы не против или?..

— Да, — тут же ответил Баки. К этому моменту он почти отчаялся и был изрядно разочарован, потому что они встречались уже месяц, но пока ограничивались только ласками, пусть даже весьма откровенными и изобретательными. До настоящего секса дело до сих пор не доходило, и это очень, очень расстраивало Баки. — Да, Тони. И никаких «гипотетически».

Тони с облегчением улыбнулся в ответ:

— Хорошо, потому что я планирую заездить тебя…

— Да.

***

Если полагаться на воспоминания, то секс в 30-е представлял собой неуклюжую возню в темноте. Баки не был уверен, стоит ли винить свою дырявую память или просто в те времена это было обычным делом. Так или иначе, секс запечатлелся в его сознании как занятие слегка неловкое, но очень приятное.

Он помнил, как возвращался после ночи с Рози Тэйлор, она даже не разделась до конца, но позволила Баки залезть себе в трусики и сама прижималась рукой к его ширинке. Был еще Джордж Карлтон, работал в аптеке — здоровый сильный мужик грубоватого вида, крепкий, как кирпичная стена. Когда у них было время, ему случалось затаскивать Баки в подсобку и выпрашивать у него поцелуи. Запомнилась еще девушка с мягким округлым лицом, которая ласкала его ртом, а потом позволила сделать то же самое для себя.

Он помнил самых разных людей и самые разные ситуации. Помнил, как шел домой, пропахший чужими духами и с улыбкой до ушей. Помнил: торопливый секс, ведь надо было все успеть и не попасться; брюки на щиколотках и наполовину расстегнутую рубашку. Было весело. Помнил, что, как и любой парень его возраста, искал удовольствий и был открыт для всего хоть немного приятного, пусть даже это просто неуклюжие ласки.

От Тони Старка точно не приходилось ожидать неловкой возни. Когда они начали встречаться, Баки отлично осознавал, что у Тони есть опыт и он пробовал такие вещи, о которых Баки даже не слышал. Он думал, что их секс станет лучшим из того, что у него когда-либо был, но оказался не готов к тому, что он будет _необыкновенным_.

***

Их первый раз открыл Баки глаза.

Кажется, Тони двигался на его члене часами. Сперва это были медленные, гладкие движения, и Баки входил в него так глубоко, как никогда и ни в кого раньше. Он стонал и ругался, пока Тони с лукавой улыбкой спрашивал: «Тебе нравится?». Тони говорил и говорил. «Черт, ты так глубоко внутри», и «Ты это чувствуешь, Баки?», и «Хочу, чтобы завтра я все еще тебя чувствовал». Потом Тони задал быстрый жесткий темп, которому Баки даже не пытался следовать. Он мог только лежать, наблюдая, как движутся бедра Тони, как сокращаются мышцы, как короткие ногти изо всех сил царапают ему грудь, а комнату заполняют их стоны, сорванные вздохи и звуки шлепков кожи о кожу. Он успел кончить трижды, и когда Тони наконец последовал за ним, Баки чувствовал себя счастливой дрожащей сверхчувствительной размазней. Тони же выглядел как кот, сожравший канарейку, сливки и банку икры в придачу.

Потрясающе. Правда.

***

Надо сказать, Тони отличался изобретательностью и к тому же полным бесстыдством. Он не боялся говорить о своих желаниях и ждал того же от Баки. Это было фантастическое, освобождающее чувство — знать, что, когда они вдвоем смотрят фильм, можно просто сказать: «Хочу отдрочить тебе и смотреть, как ты кончаешь», и Тони так же просто расстегнет брюки и распахнёт их, будто фокусник, демонстрирующий отличный трюк.

Иногда Тони нравилось дразнить его, заводить так, что Баки, не сдержавшись, толкал Тони к стене или на стол в мастерской и трахал глубоко и сильно. В конце у них, выжатых и довольных, хватало сил только на то, чтобы рухнуть на ближайшую кровать или диван.

Иногда, если Тони был расстроен, у него не ладилась работа, случались проблемы в компании или с прессой, все, что ему было нужно — чтобы Баки целовал его, оставляя яркие засосы там, где никто не сможет увидеть, старательно вылизывал, вытягивая из Тони медленный долгий оргазм.

А однажды, когда Баки только собирался принять душ после тренировки, Тони прислал сообщение: «Надевай резинку, хочу покататься, детка». Он еле успел привести себя в боевую готовность и устроиться на кровати с презервативом, а Тони уже входил в комнату, на ходу избавляясь от костюма. Он уселся Баки на колени, влажно поцеловал и устроил ему еще одну тренировку.

***

Баки думал, что по меркам XXI века они не делают ничего странного, особенно если вспомнить список, который они составляли, когда обсуждали границы и систему стоп-сигналов. И все же он до сих пор воспринимал их любовные игры как откровенное потрясающее приключение. Баки и не предполагал, что секс может превосходить самые смелые ожидания и быть при этом таким веселым делом. Что можно одновременно смеяться и терять голову от удовольствия.

Однажды Тони обзавелся вибратором с дистанционным управлением и решил вручить Баки пульт от него прямо перед их отъездом на очередную шикарную вечеринку в не менее шикарном отеле. Баки не обещал вести себя прилично, поэтому Тони провел весь вечер, дергаясь и краснея, свирепо глядя на Баки через весь зал и каждые двадцать минут отправляя ему сообщения. И надо же, какое совпадение, ровно за двадцать минут игрушка проходила весь цикл от легкой до самой сильной вибрации.

«Ненавижу тебя».

«Я почти кончил. Во время разговора с МЭРОМ, БАКИ».

«ЕСЛИ Я КОНЧУ РАНЬШЕ, ЧЕМ ТЫ ЗАСУНЕШЬ В МЕНЯ ЧЛЕН, ТЫ В ПРОЛЕТЕ».

«Брюс только что спросил, не заболел ли я».

«Пошел ты. Почему я решил, что это хорошая идея».

«Скотина».

«Если тебе интересно, то, я тебя убью, когда все закончится».

Баки и сам обзавелся приличным стояком, при этом он от души потешался, отправляя в ответ подмигивающие смайлы, и подмигивал сам, когда перехватывал особенно убийственные взгляды Тони. К тому времени как Тони решил, что с него хватит, и утащил его в только что снятый номер, они оба были отчаянно возбуждены, хотя Баки и щеголял самодовольной улыбкой. Он понял, что перестарался с ухмылками, когда Тони постановил: не видать ему разрядки, пока сам Тони не кончит хотя бы дважды.

***

Они занимались сексом множеством разных способов, и все эти способы были поистине _необыкновенными_ , а Баки постоянно расхаживал с таким гордым видом, что у Клинта появился неиссякаемый повод для насмешек.

А потом случилось «это». И «это» было непостижимо хорошо. Баки было трудно воспроизвести в памяти все детали, но даже вспышек воспоминаний было достаточно, чтобы заставлять кровь кипеть, а внутренности сжиматься, заставлять его дышать чаще, заставлять хотеть. И он знал, Тони чувствует то же самое, потому что при любом намеке тот выглядел, словно переживает все заново: кровь приливала к лицу, он облизывал губы и смотрел на Баки так, будто единственное его желание — это повторить все еще раз.

***

В первый раз все случилось внезапно. Они ничего не обсуждали, это произошло само собой.

Баки вернулся домой после утренней пробежки со Стивом, принял душ и, разгоряченный, не высохнув окончательно, прилег на кровать. В итоге он задремал и проспал, кажется, минут двадцать, когда его разбудили — полностью обнаженный и мокрый Тони, пахнущий шампунем Баки, устроился рядом. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, Тони поцеловал его коротко и легко, прижался губами за ухом, прошелся по шее, царапнул зубами ключицу. Одной рукой он принялся ласкать пока еще мягкий член Баки, а второй продолжил скользить вниз от груди к животу и обратно.

Баки возбудился почти моментально, член напрягся, требуя большего. Губы Тони последовали за рукой, он целовал грудь Баки, покусывая особенно чувствительные места. Баки казалось, он может кончить только от этих дразнящих поцелуев и настойчивого движения подушечки большого пальца под головкой. Но Тони продолжил сползать, устроился ногами возле головы Баки, согнув одну из них и позволяя прекрасно разглядеть свой идеальный член, не менее идеальную задницу и, вот же черт, блестящую от смазки дырку. А потом он легко поцеловал головку и опустился ртом на член.

Тони хорош в этом, очень хорош, он явно знал, что делает, и получал удовольствие от процесса не меньше Баки, который наслаждался горячим мокрым ртом, непрерывными движениями умелого языка и тем, как бородка слегка царапала его бедра. Но влажная дырка была совсем рядом, Баки было нужно только протянуть левую руку. Не отдавая себе отчета, он потер двумя пальцами вход, Тони замурлыкал от удовольствия, его горло вибрировало вокруг члена, заставляя Баки извиваться.

Он хотел… Хотел войти в Тони пальцами, двигать ими внутри быстро и жестко, как тот любит, хотел заставить его кончить и сам спустить ему в рот, испачкать лицо. От всех этих желаний и возможностей голова шла кругом, но у Тони явно был свой план: он перекинул ногу через Баки, устроившись сверху, и так вид стал еще лучше, потом, держась руками за его бедра, опустился ртом на член до самого конца, прижался носом к яйцам. Баки забыл, о чем только что думал, он чувствовал, как головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла, пока Тони обрабатывал его скользкий от слюны ствол. Он кончил без предупреждения, но Тони, кажется, был совсем не против, он продолжал сосать, пока не вытянул все до последней капли.

Баки со вздохом прошелся руками по бедрам Тони, погладил большим пальцем яйца, и головку, и манящую влажную дырку. Тони довольно вздохнув, прижался губами к члену Баки, потом принялся посасывать болезненно чувствительные яйца, не собираясь давать ему передышки. Баки знал, что в такие дни Тони хотел одного — измотать его до предела, и был счастлив позволить ему это.

Не удержавшись, Баки толкнул внутрь металлический палец, покрутил, другой рукой лаская головку, Тони отозвался хриплым «Ах…» и потерся носом о его член, словно одного запаха Баки было достаточно, чтобы толкнуть его за грань. Твердость металлических пальцев Тони тоже нравилась, но Баки раньше не пробовал использовать их таким образом.

— Хочешь мои пальцы? — спросил он, нарушая молчание. Тони кивнул и легко поцеловал член Баки, давая понять, что ему не стоит расслабляться. — Железные, да?

Тони с глубоким вздохом прошептал:

— Черт, да… — и заново втянул в рот головку, получив в ответ жалобный стон — ощущения были слишком острыми.

Баки снова двинул пальцем, его завораживал контраст металла и живой плоти, такой мягкой и скользкой, Тони не пожалел времени на подготовку.

— Ты с самого начала этого хотел? — спросил Баки, понимая, что прав, ведь если бы Тони был нужен его член, то он бы уже его заполучил.

Два пальца толкнулись внутрь, Тони замычал и пропустил член глубже в горло, так глубоко, что Баки снова почувствовал себя на грани разрядки, хотя Тони только начал. Он повернул кисть, Тони застонал в ответ, Баки повернул руку еще раз, прежде чем начать двигать пальцами, как членом. Он хотел раздразнить Тони, довести до отчаяния, но, когда тот развел ноги шире, все что Баки смог — это подчиниться безмолвному приказу. Он был просто зачарован происходящим: пальцы входили в Тони глубоко и жестко, металл так легко скользил по смазке. Тони откровенно наслаждался, насаживаясь ртом на член, лаская его языком, пока Баки стонал и скулил, наблюдая за движением собственных пальцев.

Он кончил, задыхаясь и дергаясь, потому что Тони не остановился, продолжил сосать, и это было невероятно хорошо. Даже слишком, но Баки было все равно, он хотел сделать хорошо Тони, поэтому втолкнул внутрь третий палец, потянулся за бутыльком, чтобы добавить смазки и войти как можно глубже. Член Тони потек в ответ, Баки увидел, как ему на грудь падают маленькие блестящие капли. Живой рукой он придержал Тони за бедра и добавил четвертый палец. Это должно было быть хотя бы слегка больно, но Тони лишь издал долгий низкий стон, потом, задыхаясь, прижался щекой к члену Баки. Тот чувствовал сбитое дыхание Тони, видел, как поджались его яйца.

— Хочешь еще?

Неприлично растянутая вокруг металлических пальцев розовая дырка вызывала желание увидеть, как Тони примет больше, но Баки двинул рукой глубже, оставив большой палец снаружи, Тони заорал, до боли сжимая головку его члена, и кончил, выплеснувшись Баки на грудь. Его оргазм все длился и длился, Баки поворачивал пальцы, надавливая на простату, выжимая из Тони все до последнего. Это было мучительно хорошо. В конце концов вся грудь Баки оказалась испачкана спермой, а Тони прижался носом к его яйцам и простонал: «Ладно, ладно, черт, хватит».

Сам Баки кончил третий раз за час, наблюдая, как его пальцы выскальзывают из растраханной влажной дырки, пока Тони посасывал его яйца и почти бездумно сжимал в руке головку члена.

После того, как они подремали и приняли душ, Тони с особой заботой чистил металлическую руку под смущенный смех их обоих. Закончив, Тони поцеловал его, и с лица Баки до вечера не сходила глупая улыбка.

<center>***</center>

После этого их сексуальная жизнь не изменилась. За исключением одного момента. Теперь, если Баки входил в Тони пальцами, то он напрочь забывал о своем члене и думал только о том, как выглядели бы на месте живых пальцев металлические, какое бы у Тони стало лицо, какие звуки он бы при этом издавал.

Если кто-то заводил речь о его руке, они с Тони обменивались взглядами, и Баки чувствовал тепло от того, что они оба думали об одном. Однажды Тони, выправляя погнувшуюся в бою пластину на плече, попросил: «Пошевели пальцами для меня», и Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Все закончилось сексом прямо на столе среди разбросанных инструментов, Баки вжался лицом в шею Тони, а металлическим пальцем — туда, где соединялись их тела, пока Тони умолял: «Еще, еще, еще, не останавливайся».

Второй раз тоже произошел неожиданно. Тони объезжал его в своей любимой манере, в крови бурлил адреналин, и Баки не продержался долго, кончил за несколько минут. Тони забрался повыше и, когда Баки с готовностью открыл рот, направил в него свой член, медленно толкнулся глубоко в горло, так, как нравилось Баки. Они сами не заметили, когда четыре металлических пальца погрузились в горячее скользкое нутро и Тони начал задыхаться. Он кончил, когда Баки большим пальцем принялся поглаживать кольцо мышц, намекая на возможность проникновения. Тони вскрикнул, выскользнул у него изо рта и забрызгал Баки подбородок, губы и щеки. Баки казалось, он снова кончит, глядя в отчаянно счастливое лицо Тони, который выглядел как человек, никогда не переживавший ничего лучшего.

***

В конце концов они все же поговорили об этом. Как ни странно, это случилось во французском ресторане, куда они отправились после того, как Баки упомянул, что бывал во Франции во время войны, но никогда не попробовал настоящей местной кухни. Они ели какую-то штуку из утки и масла, когда Тони спросил:

— Баки, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы все-таки сделать это?

— Сделать что?

— Засунуть в меня кулак, — ответил Тони и ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Баки чуть не поперхнулся вином. — Прости, не смог удержаться, обожаю, когда ты делаешь такое лицо.

— Ну ты и засранец, — Баки с сердитым видом глотнул еще вина. — И — да.

— Да?

— Черт, Тони, постоянно, — он вздохнул и опустил бокал. — Знаешь, после первого раза… — Тони кивнул, — я неделями об этом вспоминал, хотел повторить, и я даже толком не понимал, чего именно хочу, просто… Понимаешь, ты был… Ты так вздрагивал, твои бедра сжимали мне грудь, и это было… У меня просто в голове не укладывается… Не знаю, как и объяснить. Черт возьми, я еще как об этом думал.

Лицо Тони порозовело, он без конца облизывал губы, и Баки мог бы обвинить в этом масло, но он знал, что тот сейчас тоже вспоминал все в деталях.

— Я хочу этого, — сказал Тони, как обычно прямо и ничего не стесняясь. — Хочу, и побыстрее.

— Сегодня? — спросил Баки, но он и сам понимал, что если они решатся на такое, то точно не впопыхах, это будет испытанием на целый день.

— Нет, — покачал головой Тони, наклоняясь к Баки для поцелуя. — Но скоро.

Секс той ночью был невероятным, как и всегда. Они соприкасались лбами, Баки двигался неторопливо, медленно вращая бедрами, в конце концов Тони со стоном выплеснулся между их телами и улыбнулся Баки.

***

Они все-таки сделали это, почти месяц спустя. Была суббота, башня пустовала, а Тони заставил ДЖАРВИСа поклясться, что он прервет их, только если случится вторжение инопланетян, и, нет, Тор не считается.

Тони лежал с поднятыми вверх ногами, пока Баки вылизывал его, ласкал языком теплую мягкую плоть, заставляя его тяжело дышать, ругаться и без конца напоминать об их уговоре. У них и правда был уговор, но еще и целый день только для двоих, а Тони был таким красивым, что Баки захотелось попробовать его на вкус. Так почему бы и нет?

Порой Баки думал: окажись здесь его двойник из тридцатых, как бы он отреагировал на то, какие штуки они с Тони вытворяли в постели? Скорее всего, заработал бы себе тахикардию на месяцы вперед от одного факта их существования.

Еще он подумал, что это будет здорово, он обожал работать ртом и чувствовать, как партнер теряет контроль — потрясающее ощущение. Тони был таким чувствительным, таким отзывчивым, что было невозможно устоять. Баки лизал, сосал, толкался языком внутрь так быстро и сильно, как только мог, под аккомпанемент мольбы и ругательств.

— Черт, — выдохнул Тони, когда Баки наконец оторвался от его задницы, чтобы полюбоваться на результат своих стараний, — иногда я тебя просто ненавижу.

— Знаю, милый, знаю, — отозвался Баки и поцеловал его яйца.

Он открыл смазку, щелчок крышки заставил Тони дернуться всем телом и глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Его член прижимался к животу, щетина на лице Баки натерла нежную кожу, дырка была влажной от слюны и покрасневшей, но Баки все равно, не торопясь, смазал пальцы.

— Знаешь, такая медлительность дико заводит. Правда, я этим наслаждаюсь бо… ох, блядь, — Тони захлебнулся воздухом, задышал тяжело, когда Баки втолкнул в него два пальца, повернул, погладил внутри.

— Не опускай ноги. Хочу… Хочу видеть.

— Понимаю, — улыбнулся Тони, — потому и выбрал такую позу.

Баки прикусил нежную кожу под ягодицей, Тони в ответ зашипел, его яйца дернулись, мышцы живота подрагивали.

— Люблю смотреть на тебя, — Баки укусил его снова, и Тони заскулил. — Мне нравится, когда ты принимаешь, да, но так… Так я люблю, люблю, что ты позволяешь дать тебе это.

Тони ответил ему счастливой улыбкой и развел ноги еще шире. Баки вознаградил его, добавив третий палец, входя внутрь медленно и неглубоко, осторожно, но Тони провел все утро с пробкой в заднице и теперь раскрывался для пальцев Баки легко и мягко.

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь. Кончишь, пока моя рука в тебе, — Тони застонал, откинул голову назад и сжался вокруг Баки, — еще я хочу, видеть, как ты кончаешь вот так, от… от подготовки, от…

— От ожидания? — усмехнулся Тони. — Не думаю, что меня хватит на два раза, не так.

— Мне кажется, — улыбнулся Баки и втянул в рот яйца, только чтобы, услышав стон Тони, позволить им выскользнуть обратно, — что это вызов.

— Для твоего старческого ума все вы… — Тони не закончил, сорвавшись в долгий стон, когда Баки опустился ртом на его член, металлические пальцы безжалостно давили на простату. — Блядь, пожалуйста, Баки.

Баки остановился и усмехнулся:

— Ладно, готов?

— Да, давай следующий.

И Баки дал, добавил еще смазки и протолкнул внутрь мизинец. Баки смотрел — это было уже слишком, выглядело откровенно непристойно. Из растянутой дырки вытекала смазка, внутри Тони было так много металла, но он лишь бормотал, задыхаясь: «Да, да». Оставалось только трахать его пальцами, сначала неглубоко, но, когда Тони начал подаваться навстречу, Баки сдался, вошел глубже, так, что снаружи остался только большой палец.

Стояло у Баки крепко, а сам он чувствовал себя на грани оргазма, кажется, с самого начала, с того самого момента, как он прижался губами к дырке Тони и почувствовал, как легко та раскрывается для его языка. Сейчас Баки смотрел, как Тони втягивает его руку внутрь, и все его тело налилось тяжестью и жаром, а член стал болезненно твердым. Он пока не был уверен, что делать дальше: он так сильно хотел увидеть, как Тони примет всё, его больше интересовало, как это будет смотреться и как будет смотреться сам Тони, чем вогнать в него член. Баки наблюдал за ним будто под гипнозом:

— Видел бы ты себя.

— Мне хватает того, что я чувствую. Видеть — было бы слишком, — отозвался Тони с легким смешком. — Да, да, вот так, пожалуйста…

— Мы потом посмотрим: Джарвис записывает.

Баки снова повернул руку и прижался большим пальцем к промежности. Тони зарычал и дернулся, но стояло у него по-прежнему крепко, и Баки несколько раз толкнулся пальцами внутрь:

— Хочешь больше?

— Да, да, — кивнул Тони. — Только медленно.

— Хорошо.

Баки осторожно вытащил руку, не отрывая взгляда от раскрытого входа, погладил живым пальцем растянутые мышцы — горячо и скользко. Нанес смазку на металлическую руку, в голове зашумело, когда он осознал, что именно он делает: смазывает всю кисть целиком, чтобы засунуть ее в Тони. Пожалуй, в тридцатые у Баки от такого приключилась бы парочка инфарктов.

Он сложил пальцы лодочкой, прижав как можно ближе друг к другу, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Остановился, когда дошел до костяшек — Тони казался тугим, слишком тугим, чтобы принять все до конца.

— Почему ты… Что такое? — Тони смотрел на него, его лицо горело, рот выглядел искусанным. — Зеленый, зеленый! Давай же, не вздумай бросить меня на полдороги, старичок.

— Не брошу.

Баки нагнулся ниже и взял в рот член Тони сразу на всю длину, упершись носом в короткие волоски. Тони ахнул, задрожал всем телом, и Баки толкнул кисть глубже, медленно, так невыносимо медленно. Он в последний раз с силой прошелся губами по члену и отодвинулся, он хотел посмотреть и видел, как лицо Тони исказилось от смеси боли и удовольствия, когда костяшки протиснулись через тугое кольцо мышц. Вот оно. Да, это необыкновенно.

Тони закатил глаза и тонко заскулил, его яйца поджались, рука Баки все еще не вошла в него до конца, но уже сейчас все происходящее казалось чем-то вроде религиозного опыта.

— Тони? — прошептал Баки, стараясь не испортить момент. — Тони, ты…

— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, — в севшем голосе Тони звучала мольба. Он впился пальцами в собственные бедра, наверняка оставляя на них синяки, но кажется, даже не замечал этого, неотрывно глядя на то, как исчезала в нем металлическая рука. — Не останавливайся, Баки.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и двинул рукой внутрь до конца. Пальцы у Тони на ногах поджались, он длинно выдохнул и, тяжело дыша, скомандовал: «Двигайся, двигайся, двигайся». И Баки двигался, трахал его короткими быстрыми толчками, смотрел, как дырка всасывает его кулак, как член Тони непрерывно течет, пачкая живот, и понимал, что Тони вот-вот кончит. Он повернул руку, толкаясь внутрь, снова повернул — в другую сторону, двигаясь наружу. Тони закрыл глаза, закричал и кончил так сильно и остро, что казалось, оргазм причиняет ему боль. Баки не остановился, продолжил трахать его, замедлился, только когда Тони тихо вздохнул, и замер, когда Тони опустил ноги.

Он вынимал руку так осторожно, как только мог. Когда Тони с шипением втянул воздух, Баки, извиняясь, прижался губами к его бедру. У него все еще стояло до боли, и он думал только о том, как бы побыстрее кончить. В этот момент Тони, открыв глаза, улыбнулся Баки с тем самым довольным видом кота, поживившегося канарейкой, сливками и икрой сразу. Он развел ноги чуть сильнее и прошептал: «Насколько раскрытым я сейчас выгляжу?», и Баки больше не мог сдерживаться — сжав член в кулаке, он довел себя до оргазма несколькими сильными рывками, со стоном выплеснувшись на простыни, пока Тони глядел на него с лукавой улыбкой.

***

Потом были душ и свежая постель, в которой они провалялись остаток дня, и ленивый, довольный Тони, не желавший лишний раз даже шевелиться. Баки ощущал себя на вершине мира, лучшим из лучших, каждый счастливый вздох Тони заставлял его снова раздуваться от гордости.

Позже, когда они уже устраивались спать, Баки положил голову на грудь Тони и сказал:

— Знаешь, я раньше думал, что секс — занятие слегка неуклюжее. В смысле, это было здорово, я им занимался при любой возможности, но чаще всего это была просто неловкая возня в темноте. Еще и постоянно приходилось прислушиваться, не идет ли кто.

— Вы крутили тайные романы по всему Бруклину, мистер Барнс? — с улыбкой спросил Тони.

Баки рассмеялся:

— Место и время, мне вечно не хватало того и другого. Не припомню, чтобы мог себе позволить потратить целый день на то, чтобы засунуть в кого-то руку.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Тони, перебирая пальцами волосы Баки. — Это только мое.

— Я раньше считал, что секс был хорош, но… Черт Тони, просто видеть, как ты принимаешь мою руку — лучше, чем любая фантазия, которая могла прийти мне в голову в двадцать лет.

Тони провел кончиком пальца по линии бровей Баки, погладил его нос, очертил губы.

— Не знаю, что за опыт у тебя был, Баки, но не думаю, что сам когда-то получал от секса больше удовольствия, а для меня место никогда не было проблемой.

— То есть, любовь все меняет?

— Да черт его знает. Но, вообще говоря, быть с тобой — это невероятно.

Баки улыбнулся:

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.


End file.
